


Доброй ночи

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Осаму очень устал.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 3





	Доброй ночи

Последним воспоминанием, перед тем как земля уходит из-под ног, становятся пол и потолок, сливающиеся воедино. Их будто разом закручивает в воронку; новенькая помощница вскрикивает от испуга, зовёт на помощь и за ней звонко бьётся посуда. Осколки сыпятся, отдаются в голове зычным, потухающим эхом. Затем всё как в тумане.   
Просыпается Осаму в постели. Снаружи уже зажигают ночные фонари, душный полумрак прерывается пунктирным отражением жёлтого света на одеяле. Во рту копится неприятное ощущение сухости, отчего Осаму глотает слюну, чтобы хоть как-то смочить горло.  
— Проснулся?  
Голос, знакомый со школы, подобен холодной воде, что проливают за шиворот.   
— Шинске-сан... — Осаму трёт глаза с непривычки, когда Кита включает свет и негромко хлопает дверью. — Как вы сюда?..  
Язык спотыкается об зубы, и Осаму вспоминает, как совсем недавно вручал ему дубликат ключей: один от входной двери, другой от почтового ящика. Наверное, когда он свалился там на манер светской дамы, которой туго затянули корсет, кто-то из работников взял его телефон и набрал последний номер, которому звонил Осаму, коим, по счастливой случайности, оказался Кита.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Осаму замечает поднос с едой, откуда выступают прозрачные клубы пара.  
Ох. Какая забота. Надо же, а Осаму ведь думал, что Кита его поругает.  
— Вроде нормально, — Осаму пожимает плечами, не зная, что ещё ответить. — Голова кружится, правда...  
Поднос находит своё место на прикроватной тумбочке, и Кита переливает воду в стакан из графина, который, оказывается, стоял там всё это время.  
— Все перепугались, — ровно проговаривает Кита, глядя, как Осаму жадно набрасывается на воду. — Сначала кровь из носа, потом это... Почему ты себя не бережёшь?  
Ладно, наверное, Осаму всё-таки поспешил. Шинске-сан остаётся Шинске-саном, и даже если бы Осаму себе все конечности переломал и ходить не мог бы — всё равно поддел бы уколом совести.   
— Да я просто заработался, — глупое оправдание. Всё равно что на вопрос, сколько будет дважды два, ответить «сегодня вторник».  
Осаму опускает глаза и нервно теребит волосы на макушке. До него доходит, что он и вправду сглупил, раз довёл себя до такого состояния. И тут начинаются самобичевания. Не надо было позавчера до самой ночи засиживаться над компонентами для нового меню. «Онигири Мия» открывается к восьми, и Осаму, как владельцу ресторана, нужно быть как минимум в шесть на рампе, чтобы принять поставку свежих морепродуктов и овощей, после чего раздать указания помощникам и проверить, что на кухне всё работает исправно. Если он падает в обморок просто из-за какой-то усталости — какой из него вообще начальник?  
Осаму понимает, что слишком погрузился в эти мысли, когда чужая рука ложится на его плечо — это происходит так неожиданно, что Осаму немного вздрагивает и вскидывает голову. Во взгляде Киты читается едва заметное беспокойство.  
— Я волновался. Ты не говорил мне...  
К горлу подступает горький комок.   
— Извини, — выдавливает Осаму. Кита без слов треплет его по щеке, смотрит так, словно видит впервые.  
Это успокаивает. В его пальцах заключена нежность, несмотря на то, что он целыми днями пропадает за работой на рисовых полях. Осаму тянется к нему, к теплу его тела. Осаму скучает — сейчас, когда Кита так близко, и когда далеко, тоже; скучает, пока проводит весь день на ногах, иногда забывая даже поесть, пока принимает заказы, лепит треугольники из риса и кладёт в них начинку. Он так устаёт, что временами упасть в его объятия — это всё, о чём он может думать, пока не заканчивается рабочий день.  
— В последнее время я так зашиваюсь, — Осаму переходит на шёпот и зарывается носом в домашнюю футболку Киты, из-за чего некоторые слова становится не разобрать. — Я просыпаюсь, иду на работу, пашу до закрытия и сразу же ложусь спать. Не помню, когда я в последний раз отдыхал. На выходных? Но у меня их практически нет. Даже когда ресторан закрыт, работа — это всё, о чём я могу думать.  
Он чувствует щекотку: Кита гладит его по волосам.   
— Но особенно я скучаю по тебе.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится твоя работа. Ты никогда не жаловался.  
— Я тоже так думал, — соглашается Осаму. — Мне и нравилось. Да и сейчас нравится, это даже не обсуждается. И всё равно...  
— Я мог бы помочь тебе, — его рука замирает. — Хотя я и видел, как ты приходил уставший с работы...  
— ...и ругал меня за это...  
— Да, ругал. Но разве это тебя останавливало? Что бы я не говорил, ты ведь всё равно сделаешь так, как посчитаешь верным. Даже если это выйдет тебе боком.  
Кита замолкает, и Осаму становится стыдно. Он не решается посмотреть ему в глаза.   
— Когда ты упал, — пальцы перебирают волосы, зачёсывают их на один бок, — мне стало страшно. Я действительно пожалел, что не остановил тебя, что не настоял на своём...  
— Ты привёл меня домой? — мягко перебивает Осаму.   
Подбородком он утыкается в живот и замечает, что волнение постепенно отступает, и лицо Киты снова становится спокойным, как море во время штиля.  
— Ну, не совсем, — Кита приподнимает уголок губ. — Аран немного помог. Ты всё-таки тяжёлый.  
— Шинске-сан, я... — Осаму сжимает руки на талии крепче и снова прячет лицо в чужой одежде. — Я дурак. Извини. Я заставил тебя беспокоиться, ещё и в обморок грохнулся.  
— Хорошо, что ты сам это признаёшь.  
От Киты так приятно пахнет. Это отвлекает от плохих мыслей, от жалости и злости на самого себя. Осаму задирает его футболку и жмётся носом к загорелой бархатной коже. Кита тёплый и мягкий, будто домашний кот. У него плоский живот, небольшая впадинка между грудями, на которой есть родинка — её приятно касаться губами. Вслушиваться, как Кита просто дышит и расчёсывает волосы. Так хорошо.   
Осаму делает вдох.  
— Я люблю вас.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — напоминает Кита.  
— Чем я, по-вашему, хочу сейчас заняться? Активный отдых — тоже отдых.  
— У тебя, вроде бы, голова кружилась?  
Осаму вздыхает. Конечно, хочется ослушаться и продолжить. Отвлечься. Но, учитывая его состояние, вероятность того, что упадёт в обморок во время секса, довольно высока и оттого неприятна.  
Осаму роняет их обоих на кровать и накрывает одеялом. Кита что-то говорит про то, что еда остынет, и Осаму вспоминает — ах да, точно, он ведь принёс ему на подносе, наверное, приготовил кашу, — и чувствует, что не может пошевелиться, потому что усталость накладывается на веки томительной, давящей волной.   
— Завтра, — бормочет он. — Завтра у меня выходной...  
И прижимается к нему горячим лбом.  
— Останьтесь вот так.  
Сердце Киты бьётся под кожей. Это можно почувствовать, если продолжать обнимать его и чуть приподнять руки, положив ладони на спину чуть выше поясницы. И дышать. И медленно падать в сон.


End file.
